Consequences of a missed phonecall
by Eeltje
Summary: When Hotch tries to call in Reid for a case, Reid doesn't answer his phone. Worried, Hotch rushes to Reid's apartment. Reid lets him in while getting ready for the case and it's then Hotch notices something disturbing about Reid's apartment..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am very nervous, as this is the first story I ever published. I've been thinking about posting a story myself for a while now but I never seem to finish a story properly. Today I did, Yay! And I really should be sleeping right now, since I am supposed to attend a wedding tomorrow but I was afraid if I shut down my computer now, I will never post this story. **

**So, a few side notes:  
>English is not my first language. I tried my best to write it properly, but if you see any error in my grammar or spelling, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'd like to improve my writing, so any advice on my grammar or constructive criticism on my writing is welcome.<br>****I'm not really happy about the first chapter, but the second one pleased me a lot when I was finished. I guess I needed to get in the flow.  
>It ends really cheesy though, in my opinion. So maybe I will change it later. I'm also thinking of continuing, but I need to wait if my inspiration agrees.<br>****I'd like to hear your thoughts **

******Lastly, I do not own Criminal Minds. But you expected that much.**

Dr. Spencer Reid was lying in his bathtub. The fact that his relatively small apartment was equipped with this heavenly thing made him rent it without even considering the other apartments he looked at. On this Friday night, with an entire free weekend ahead of him, he decided to soak until he was cold. And thus dr. Spencer Reid ended up with a pile of books and some tea in his tub after dinner.  
>He had just closed his eyes for a minute, enjoying the warm water and the good smelling soap he put in when his doorbell rang.<br>And rang again. He opened his eyes and sighed.  
>He was just getting relaxed and didn't feel like opening the door. He closed his eyes again, trying to block out the sound of his doorbell but whoever was ringing it was very persistent.<br>"Reid, open the door. I know you're home"  
>Reid opened one eye when he recognized the voice. <em>'<em>_Great.__Hotch.__That __better __not __be __another __case__'  
><em>He stepped out of the tub and grabbed his towel while he called "Just a second, I'm coming"  
>After he quickly dried himself he found his sweatpants and a t-shirt on his dresser and dressed himself before rushing to the door. He unlocked it and opened it for his boss. "Sorry Hotch, was in the bathroom." Hotch nodded and walked inside the apartment when Reid stepped aside to let him enter.<p>

About 30 minutes earlier Hotch had tried calling Reid on his cell. The rest of the team was already notified of the case that interrupted their weekend off and he Reid was the last one on his call list. After being put through to Reid's voicemail tree times he became worried. Reid 's phone never went to voicemail. He always answered. So he asked Garcia to start the briefing without him and drove to Reid's apartment to see if something was wrong.  
>The fact that he had to ring the doorbell for seven minutes didn't ease his worries at all, but he knew Reid was home since he saw the lights in the apartment on. He was relieved when Reid's voice sounded and after some muffled and hurried sounds Reid appeared at the door. "Sorry Hotch, was in the bathroom." His wet hair underlined his statement and Hotch nodded. He walked inside the apartment when Reid stepped aside to let him enter. As of habit he looked around the hallway. It was empty but had a friendly blue color on the wall and he followed Reid, who had made an inviting gesture in the direction of a closed door, he assumed the living room. "Why didn't you answer your phone, Reid?", he asked while Reid opened the door to his living room. Reid looked apologetic at him. 'Sorry Hotch, I assumed we would have the weekend of. Didn't expect a phone call so I left it in the kitchen when I went to bath' Hotch looked around in the living room. Reid walked to a comfy looking chair. It was buried under clothes and books and Reid threw them aside and offered Hotch a seat. 'So, we have a case, then?', Reid asked. Hotch nodded without looking at Reid. He was too busy looking around the living room. To his unpleasant surprise it was a huge mess. Clothes, both clean and dirty, and books were scattered all around the floor. The table was stuffed with more books, a few DVD's, several notebooks, and a laptop. The coffee table was in the same condition and looked filthy. The other furniture was obviously not much better, and the floor looked like it hadn't been vacuumed in a long time. 'Just give me a minute to change, I'll be right out', Reid called while he went to his bedroom to get his go bag and put on some clean clothes.<p>

Hotch was speechless. How could Reid live in such a mess? He had never been to Reid's home before so he didn't know if it's always been like this. He suspected it, but it was a little off since Reid's personal hygiene was always impeccable and his clothes were always clean and nicely ironed. The clothes Hotch saw in this living room were far from clean and ironed.  
>When Reid appeared he immediately asked what was on his mind. "So, this is your place.", he said casually. Reid nodded. "It's…. nice; but don't you like it neat and clean?" Reid shrugged. He walked to the hallway and put on his coat, Hotch followed. 'It's not like it's dirty here'<br>"Not dirty?", Hotch asked incredulously, and Reid shrugged again. "Reid, this place really needs to be dusted and cleaned thoroughly. I'm sorry." Reid looked at him, stunned. 'Really? You think it's dirty?' He turned the key to lock the door and followed Hotch to the parking lot. Reid's reaction surprised Hotch. "Yes, well, it for sure needs to be cleaned. What's with the clothes? You always wear neat, ironed clothes." Reid shrugged again. 'Dry cleaner.'

On their way to the BAU Hotch continued the conversation. "So, do you ever clean your place?"  
>Reid nodded, 'Sure'. Hotch looked at him for a second. "How often?" Reid thought of it, he couldn't really recall the last time so he just shrugged. Again. 'Uhm… Like, once a month or something. I think'<br>"You think", Hotch said. "And when was the last time you cleaned?" After giving it some thought Reid answered: 'Four weeks, two days ago'  
>Hotch was stunned. Reid seemed completely oblivious and Hotch wondered why.<br>"So, did your mom clean a lot when you were little?", he asked Reid. 'No, why?' Hotch ignored the question. "So no one taught you how to clean properly?"  
>Reid stared at him. 'Did I do something wrong?', he asked with an unsure voice. Hotch looked at him again and gave him a comforting smile. "No, Reid. You didn't do anything wrong. I just didn't expect you to live like that. You're personal hygiene is always good; and you always wear clean clothes. So I guess I expected your apartment to reflect that."<p>

Reid thought about it. 'My house doesn't have to be clean, right?', he asked Hotch in a childlike voice. Hotch shrugged. 'I mean, I have to be clean and I have to wear neat clothes', he said while his mind wandered back to his childhood. He did everything to prevent the possibility of someone finding out about his mother and their situation and that meant bringing the laundry to the dry cleaner and shower every day so no one would suspect anything.  
>"Reid? Did you hear my question?" Hotch's voice interrupted his thoughts. 'Sorry', he said and Hotch repeated his question. "Why do YOU have to be clean and neat, and your house doesn't?"<br>Reid didn't understand why Hotch asked this question so he shrugged and told him about the memory he just had. 'Well, no one cares if my house is dirty. But people do care about my appearance so when I was young and had to take care of my mom I always saw to it that I was neat and clean if I left the house, so no one would get suspicious and look in to my life. But I didn't know how to clean the house properly'  
>Hotch understood and while he entered the parking garage of the FBI building he concluded their conversation. "Well, you will know soon. I'll help you as soon as we return from this case.<p>

Sure enough, five days later Hotch rang Reid's doorbell again. This time he was expected and the door swung open almost immediately. Reid fiddled with his fingers while Hotch hung up his coat. He just didn't understand why Hotch would take the time to come and teach him how to clean properly. He surely could use his time to do something with Jack and Reid felt a little guilty to take up Hotch's time like this, but since Hotch insisted they'd clean together he had agreed.  
>Reid enjoyed Hotch's company and had a lot of fun watching his superior vacuum and dust like his life depended on it and Hotch enjoyed seeing Reid happy to have company. His heart ached a little when he realized Reid had fun cleaning with him. He remembered Reid telling him that he didn't have people over a lot and then and there he decided to spent more time with Reid outside of work. The boy looked extremely happy and carefree while stacking all his books and he chattered about relatively nonsensical things. Hotch enjoyed listening to Reid, and when they sat down for a little break, coffee mugs in their hands, Hotch invited Reid to go to the museum with him and Jack the following weekend. Reid beamed, and accepted the invitation. The smile on his face grew and when they continued the cleaning, he thought that Reid's face would break if he didn't stop smiling so wide.<p>

Hotch was surprised it took this little time and effort to make Reid happy. He felt sad that Reid didn't get to experience this kind of things when he was young and when he left he gave Reid a fatherly hug, determined to make more happy memories with and for Reid. Reid awkwardly accepted the hug and blushed slightly. He fiddled with his fingers again and thanked Hotch for his help and for the lesson. After Hotch left, he sat down on his couch and relived the afternoon with a happy smile.  
>He was looking forward to the weekend.<p>

On Saturday, two days later, the doorbell rang again. Reid was ready to go and he opened the door, Hotch and Jack were standing behind it and he invited them in when he realized he forgot to put on his shoes.  
>He blushed, ashamed that he forgot such a simple thing. 'Sorry, I have to find my shoes. I won't be long, promise', he said and Hotch nodded with a gentle smile. "Take your time."<br>He led Jack to the living room and let out a sad sigh. Reid looked incredibly young and the fact that he forgot to put on his shoes made him think Reid had missed out on a lot of lessons.  
>The living room was still clean, but it was scattered with books and clothes again. Hotch sighed again. Apparently his cleaning lesson was not enough, even though he was under the impression Reid had understood all of it. Maybe it was just too much in one day for Reid.<p>

The trip to the museum was a lot of fun. Reid taught Jack a lot of things, Hotch just followed and listened to the two boys, chattering happily. His heart warmed at the sight of them. Maybe they could do this more often, he pondered.  
>Closing time came way too soon for Jack and Reid and they left the museum. In the car, Hotch casually asked Reid if he would like to go out to dinner with them. Reid shyly accepted, after asking twice if he wouldn't be any trouble and if Hotch really didn't want to spend time alone with Jack. Hotch assured him he wanted Reid to join them and Jacks happy, energetic bounce in the backseat underlined his statement. Hotch chuckled at Jacks reaction and thought that it would really do some good for all of them to spend more time together.<br>It felt nice to have a second son. He just hoped Reid felt the same way and would accept him in his life more.  
>After all, Reid was a very private person.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a part of chapter 2. I wanted to write chapter 3 over the weekend but life interfered, unfortunately. I decided to post a part of chapter 2, the rest will follow when I finish chapter 3.**

**Again, let me know if something is off in the grammar, spelling etc. **

A few months went by. Weekends were filled with trips to the museum, picnics at the park and soon after the first trip Jack phoned Reid to invite him to a soccer game. Reid felt extremely happy. This is how being a brother is supposed to feel, he thought. He never got to experience that and he was glad Hotch let him spent so much time with him and Jack.  
>He was there when Hotch set up a soccer goal in the backyard and Jack gave him the honor of scoring the first goal.<br>He was there when Jacks soccer team won their little league and he was there when Hotch threw a barbecue for the three of them to celebrate the victory. Little by little Reid let Hotch in his life and he often wondered if this was what having a real father felt like.

On a cold Monday evening in December, Reid came home to a dark apartment . He took off his coat and started to sort through the mail after he put on the lights. An official looking envelop caught his attention and he sat down on his dining table to read the letter.

He was shocked to find out it was from his new landlord, who had bought the property from his former one two months before, saying that the lease would be terminated by 1. January.  
>He realized that meant he had exactly twelve days to find a new place and move, a task that seemed impossible with his job. He panicked; while he was very independent and had learned to handle his affairs from a young age, this event was too much. His mind shut down, due to the panic, and in a haze he put his coat back on and walked out of the apartment building into the rain.<p>

Forty minutes later a shivering, soaked Reid with a tearful face rang the doorbell of the Hotchner residence.  
>Hotch opened the door a little to see who was ringing the door bell and when he recognized Reid he immediately opened it more and pulled Reid inside. He took in his appearance and shook his head. "Son, you are soaking wet!", he exclaimed and he hurried to the closet to get some towels. Reid allowed him to take off his coat and to dry his hair and face. He obediently took of his shoes and socks when Hotch ordered him to, and waited for Hotch to return with a dry pair of clothes, sweatpants and a sweater. Still shivering, he fumbled with the rest of his wet clothes, and he didn't fight Hotch when he took his hands away and undressed the genius, which only reinforced Hotch's worries. Hotch helped him get in to the dry clothes and guided him to the couch. He then wrapped a blanket around the boy and went to put on some coffee. Moments later he returned with two steaming mugs and put them on the coffee table before he took a seat next to Reid.<br>He studied the young man for a minute before wordlessly wrapping his arms around him. "Are you okay now, Spencer?" Reid nodded, and realized he felt safe in Hotch's arms. "Good." The color of the boy's face was coming back and the shivering had subsided, Hotch was satisfied.

He began to let go of Reid, to get the coffee and hand it to him, but he was prevented from doing so by a clutching hand on his shirt. "What is it, Spencer?", he asked him. Reid blushed and lowered his gaze. "Just say it, son", he gently prodded. Reid murmured something. Hotch raised his eyebrows. "You're going to have to say it again, Spencer, I didn't hear you". Reid repeated his request, this time audible. 'C-can you hold m-me a bit m-m-more?' Hotch smiled. "Of course", he said and he tightened the embrace and pulled the genius closer. He rubbed Reids back soothingly and gradually he felt the boy relax in his arms, he even snuggled closer and Hotch swore he heard a happy sigh. Hotch felt happy too, this was Reids way of telling him he felt the same way. He took some more minutes to comfort Reid and enjoy holding him before he started the talk he knew he had to have with the boy.

"Reid, are you warm enough?, he asked to get his attention. Reid nodded on his chest. "I need you to tell me why you came here tonight", he continued.


	3. Chapter 2part 2

_**I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO SAY THIS IN THE LAST CHAPTER ! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, THEY MOTIVATED ME TO CONTINUE **_

_**Also thanks to anikaboh for the tip. This chapter was already written so I didn't change it but I continued writing with your comment in mind.**_

_**So, here's the cheesy ending I talked about. I'm working on chapter 3 as we speak and it's a Christmas chapter; to bring myself in the Christmas spirit. I will try to finish it tonight and post it before Christmas but I don't know how my days are going to turn out.  
>I have a few ideas for following chapters, but I don't know how fast it will go. I never wrote a multichapter story and I find it hard to take the time to write. But, I currently have one week of vacation time so I hope I'll find some time, and I'm really hoping my life will calm down in the new year so I can take some time to write during my weeks.<strong>_

_**Anyway, I'd like some ideas. What would you like to see, or rather, read in this story?**_

_**Previously:  
><strong>__He took some more minutes to comfort Reid and enjoy holding him before he started the talk he knew he had to have with the boy.  
><em>"_Reid, are you warm enough?, he asked to get his attention. Reid nodded on his chest. "I need you to tell me why you came here tonight", he continued._

Reid tensed a little when he remembered the reason he came to Hotch. He dreaded telling him why he panicked and walked all the way to his house, but he knew Hotch wasn't going to let him off the hook and besides, maybe Hotch could help him find a new place.

'I-I-I', he started stammering, 'I really d-didn't know w-what to do a-and I-I-I just s-started walking a-and then I-I was a-at y-your door and I was c-cold'. Hotch listened patiently while continuing the rubbing on Reids back. "What happened?", Hotch asked him. 'I-I got this l-letter from m-my land-l-lord and he's termina-te-terminating my lease a-and now I o-only have t-t-twelve days to m-move out and I d-don't know what t-to do', Reid said, tears present in his voice. Hotch wiped the lone tear that ran down his cheek away and allowed Reid to snuggle back in the embrace, sensing that he needed the comfort. He glanced at his clock and noticed it was almost midnight. "You feel better now that it's of your chest, Spencer?", he asked Reid and Reid nodded on his chest again. 'A-a little'. Hotch smiled warmly. "Good. It's getting late, why don't I take you to the guest room. You can sleep there and we'll figure out a solution tomorrow. Does that sound good to you?", he asked and once again felt Reids nod on his chest. He guided Reid to the guest bedroom, pulled back the covers and when Reid lay down he tucked him in and wiped a strand of hair from his face. "Sleep tight, Spencer. And don't worry, we will fix this tomorrow". He quickly pressed his lips against Reids forehead, just like he did with Jack every night, and walked out of the room. He left the lamp on the nightstand on and went to get ready for bed himself.  
>Reid was exhausted from the crying and fell asleep immediately. The bed in Hotch's guestroom was surprisingly comfortable and a small smile crept on his face while he slept. He didn't have any nightmares and Hotch also slept through the night without nightmares, which was rare.<p>

Hotch woke up early, out of habit, and while in the shower he started thinking of a solution. He recalled the cleaning lesson. He remembered how Reid forgot to put on his shoes, and all the trips they had made in the past few months and how happy Reid looked during those moments. He also recalled that it was at those moments he felt truly happy himself. It was then he decided to offer Reid to stay in his guestroom.

At breakfast, after letting Jack bounce of all the happiness of seeing his surrogate brother Reid, he brought the subject up. "So, Spencer. I was thinking. Why don't you put your furniture in storage and move in here for a while." Reid's mouth fell open. 'Really?'  
>Hotch nodded. 'But Hotch, I can't just occupy your guest room. You won't be able to have guests over', he said. Hotch expected this and answered with a warm, genuine smile. "Really, Spencer. I'd love to have you here and I am sure Jack would love it to. Right, Jack?" Jack nodded vigorously.<br>"Besides, we never have guests over. You can stay as long as you like"

Jack bounced off his chair and jumped on Reids lap. 'We could play soccer everyday and I could teach you all my tricks and you can show me more magic tricks and.. and… and…' Hotch smiled again. "See? Jack would love it, and so would I. So, will you do it?"

Reid looked from father to son and while he wasn't sure if he really should take away Hotch's privacy and time with his son, he couldn't bear to disappoint Jack who seemed genuinely happy about him moving in. 'Okay, I guess.', he said awkwardly. Hotch smiled a rare, wide smile. "Great! We'll make arrangements this afternoon and we'll get the team to help you get everything sorted, packed and stored. Now finish your breakfast.", he said. Reid felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders and he ate his breakfast with a happy smile on his face.

Four days later Reid closed the door of his apartment for the last time, after checking every room. Hotch was waiting for him to lock up. "Are you ready?", he asked and Reid nodded. Hotch put an arm around Reids shoulder. "Let's go home then", he said with a smile.  
>Reid followed him to his car. <em>Home<em>. Yes, it really did feel like going home. He looked up at Hotch, who noticed and looked back expectantly. 'Thanks, dad', he said.

Hotch just smiled.


	4. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

A couple of days later Reid left the BAU to go home for the evening when he realized he didn't have any Christmas gifts. He could hit himself in the head; he'd spent so much time figuring out what to get Hotch and Jack, that he completely forgot to go out and actually buy the gifts. He took the bus to the mall and decided to shop for Jack first.

While walking in the mall in search for the right shop, he smiled when he remembered how the first morning he stayed at the house Jack appeared at the table, ready for breakfast but with sparkling eyes and his hands behind his back.

'_Spencer, I got you something!', he said excited, 'Close your eyes!'  
><em>_Reid obeyed and closed his eyes. 'Put your hands out now', Jack said, and he put his hands out. Immediately a package was laid in his palms.  
><em>"_Can I open my eyes now?", he asked Jack and Jack nodded enthusiastically. Nothing happened for a few seconds and Hotch, who was standing in the doorway, watching the scene unfold, chuckled._

"_Jack?", Reid asked, a little insecure. Hotch decided to save him. 'Jack, he can't see you nod, buddy. You'll have to use your words.'_

Jack had done so, and Reid had unwrapped the gift. It was a special Christmas ornament, and he had thanked Jack.  
>When the excited little boy was eating his breakfast Hotch spoke up.<br>´You know, you´ll have to put it in the Christmas tree. It´s a tradition. Every member of the family has their own special one. Ours are in the tree too´  
>Reid had looked at him in surprise. "Really?", he had asked, and Hotch had nodded.<br>He had noticed Reid wiping his eyes when they had put the Christmas ornament in the tree and he was glad he made the decision to give it to him.

An hour, sixteen minutes and thirty-four seconds later Reid had bought all the gifts he planned to buy. Now he only needed to get them inside the house without anyone noticing. He decided to hide them in the yard, and sneak out after Hotch went to sleep.

When he came back home, he walked up to the front door after he hid the gifts. He searched his pockets for the key, but the door swung open before he found it and Hotch appeared.

'Hi, Hotch', he waved with a smile, but it wasn't returned.  
>"Get inside" , Hotch said curtly. "Hang your coat and go sit on the couch"<p>

Reid was taken aback and complied with a small frown. He sat on the couch, and waited for Hotch to join him. After a short wait, Hotch appeared but he didn't sit down.  
>"Where do you think you've been?", he asked sternly.<p>

Reid shrugged. 'I needed to run some errands', he said. He didn't think it had to be a big deal.  
>"You needed to run some errands." Hotch repeated with a small sarcastic undertone. He started pacing in front of Reid.<br>"Do you have ANY idea how worried I was? I called you like twenty-six times", he said and finally it dawned on Reid. Hotch was angry with him.  
>He took out his cell phone and checked it, it was off. Probably empty.<br>Hotch continued pacing. He didn't look at him and Reid felt stupid. _'Now he'll kick me out',_ he thought and his heart fell at that thought.

"Well?", Hotch said, and Reid looked at him in incomprehension. Hotch shook his head.  
>"the phone, Reid.", he said and pointed at the cell phone in Reid's hand.<p>

'Oh, yeah. The phone. It's empty, I guess', he said apologetically. Hotch shook his head again, in disbelief this time.  
>"Let's make one thing very clear. If you are ever late, or need to run some errands, you call me. I don't want to be worried about you like this again. And also, your dinner is cold. I told you this morning I would make dinner, and that I expected you home by six."<br>It was only then Reid noticed his protesting stomach.

"Don't ever do that again", Hotch continued, "I was worried sick, I almost send out search teams"  
>He sat down next to Reid and put his hand on Reids knee.<p>

"You understand what I mean? I was really worried about you. And Jack… I bet he's still awake.  
>I suggest you go to him and reassure him that you didn't leave him. Oh, and apologize for being absent at dinner. He really missed you."<br>Reid nodded, feeling very small. He didn't mean to upset anyone.  
>" After that, go to your room and charge your cell phone. I will warm your dinner, so make sure to come back downstairs."<p>

Reid looked at the floor. 'Yes, sir', he said in a small voice.  
>'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disappoint you'<br>Hotch shook his head again.  
>"Son, look at me." When Reid refused to look at him he put his hand under Reids chin and lifted his head gently.<br>"I know you didn't. Just know we were very worried. We love you, Spencer"  
>Reid nodded, unconvincingly.<p>

"Really. But if you ever do this again, you'll be grounded for a week. Just so you know"

Reid looked up again.  
>'You're not going to kick me out?', he said, genuinely surprised.<p>

Hotch chuckled. "Nope, you are stuck with me, boy. Get used to it. Now shoosh, get up and go upstairs. Jack is waiting for you"  
>Reid hurried upstairs, with a hidden, relieved smile on his face. Hotch wasn't going to kick him out!<p>

Christmas eve arrived. Hotch had invited the team for dinner and Rossi came over early to help cook the dinner. While the two older men were busy in the kitchen, Jack and Reid happily played on the living room floor.  
>By now, everyone on the team knew about the living arrangements so nobody was surprised Reid was the only one that didn't leave that night.<br>He sat down on the couch with a happy sigh after they said goodbye to the last one leaving.

'That was nice', he said and Hotch agreed.  
>They cleaned the living room in companionable silence and went to bed, but Reid made sure to stay awake long enough. After twenty minutes he heard Hotch going back downstairs. It didn't take him long to come back and he heard Hotch's bedroom door close again.<p>

He waited another fifteen minutes before he silently went downstairs. He unlocked the back door and went to retrieve his hidden gifts.  
>He put them under the Christmas tree, so that Jack would find them the next morning and he proudly watched his gifts. It was a completely new experience to Reid, but he liked it. He went back to bed quickly, he wanted to be awake when Jack would wake up.<p>

The next morning, Reid woke up to an unfamiliar sound. He rubbed in his sleepy eyes, and the sound came again. He realized it was knocking on his door.  
>'Come in', he said.<br>The door opened and Jack appeared.

"Spencer, I went downstairs and I looked under the tree and Santa has left us like twenty gifts! Can we go open them now, pretty please?", he looked at Reid with puppy eyes.  
>Reid glanced at his watch.<br>'Jack, it's 6.15. Maybe we should get some more sleep first.', he said.  
>Jack contemplated this.<br>"Can I sleep in here, then?", he asked and Reid couldn't resist him so he opened his blanket and invited Jack in.

Hotch found them sound asleep at 7.15 and he smiled knowingly.  
>"Jack, Spencer, wake up please", he gently shook both of their shoulders to wake them up.<br>Jack woke first.  
>'Oh, hi dad! Santa has been here! We have gifts!', he said excitedly.<br>'Can we go downstairs now and open them please?', he asked and Hotch nodded.

Reid rubbed his sleepy eyes and smiled at Hotch.  
>'Morning, Hotch.'<br>"Good morning Reid, are you joining us?"  
>Reid nodded. 'Yeah, I'd like to see Jack open up his presents.'<p>

They went downstairs, and sat down in front of the Christmas tree.  
>Hotch noticed that the number of gifts had increased; but he didn't say anything. He could see by the way the presents were wrapped that Reid was responsible for that.<p>

He smiled again, he appreciated it.

Jack was extremely happy with his gifts. Reid had bought him a story book. His mom used to read it to him when he was little and he always enjoyed the stories.  
>The gift for Hotch was hard; he really didn't know what to buy his boss, but he had found a beautiful whistle and had bought a cord to put the whistle around your neck.<br>He had found a place where the made custom made cords, and the one Hotch currently admired was inscribed with: '_Best soccer dad ever_'  
>Hotch made eye contact with Reid and he gave him a warm and grateful smile.<p>

Reid felt warm inside. He was admiring the book in his hands, it was a copy of a novel he never read before. Inside, Hotch had written him something.  
>'<em>This is my favorite book, I've read it numerous times. Enjoy! Hotch'<br>_He returned the smile, also grateful and he felt very happy at that moment.

Here, with family, on Christmas day. He certainly didn't imagine that on the day the letter from his landlord arrived.

**For the record, I don´t know if a place where they make custom made cords does exist. If not, use your imagination.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Concerned: **Thanks for taking the time to review. I suppose you have a good point. The grounded part wasn't meant to be serious; it was 2 in the morning when I wrote the chapter (shame on me) and now that I re-read that part I think I should have added a grin or chuckle or something like that on Hotch's part. It was meant to take the conversation to a lighter point; to show Reid he wasn't angry and everything was okay. I can imagine that Hotch, as a profiler, noticed the confusion and fear of being kicked out in Reids body language and wanted to reassure him.  
><em>_I visualize the conversations in my head and sometimes I forget to bring those details I see in my head to the written conversation.  
><em>_ I also never realized that Hotch's reaction wouldn't fit in an adult father/son relationship, I am going to work on that in the future but I'm also not going to hold back my imagination. Hotch is very hard to write so it might happen again, just let me know if it's too unrealistic. But please keep in mind, it IS fiction._

_**To all the other readers and reviewers: Thank you very much! I didn't realize it would be addictive to receive e-mails to let me know someone added my story to his/her story alert. Awesome!  
><strong>__**Please let me know what you would like to read next. My imagination is limited as far as ideas go, unfortunately. I could use some help.**_

_On to the next chapter, the fourth already!  
>From what we've seen in the show, I think Hotch and Jack live in an apartment but in this story, they live in a house with a back yard. <em>

_I still don't own Criminal Minds. _

* * *

><p>"Spencer!"<br>Hotch called from downstairs, for the second time. Reid had just stepped out of the bath tub and was drying himself.

'Yes, I'm in the bathroom', he called back to Hotch. 'Just a minute'  
>He quickly finished drying and got dressed in his sweatpants and a comfortable sweater. He loved having a day off.<br>After he put his towel in the laundry basket, he rushed downstairs. Hotch was waiting for him in the living room.

'What's wrong, Hotch?', he asked and Hotch gave him a reassuring smile

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to ask you something", Hotch answered and Reid looked at him expectantly.  
>"I know it's our day off, but Strauss just called. She wants me in for a meeting with the other unit chief and Jessica is out of town. Would you mind watching Jack for a few hours?"<p>

Reid shrugged and gave Hotch a smile. 'Sure, I'll watch him.'

"Great! Thanks, Reid", Hotch answered and he went to put on his coat. He picked up his keys and went to call Jack, who was playing outside in the yard with his soccer ball.  
>He appeared with a blush on his face from the cold.<p>

'Do I have to come inside, daddy?', he asked Hotch and Hotch smiled at him. He squatted down in front of Jack to answer him.

"No, buddy. You can play some more. I just wanted to say goodbye. I have to go to the office for a couple of hours and Spencer will stay with you. I'll be back before dinner."  
>Jack nodded and put his little arms around Hotch's neck. 'Okay, daddy. See you later', he said and he planted a wet kiss on Hotch's cheek. Hotch hugged his son and stood up to leave.<p>

"Be good, Jack. I love you", he said, before turning to Reid. "Thanks, Reid. I appreciate this. I'll bring home some dinner, so you don't have to worry about that. He can have a snack at four, if he wants and don't let him play outside the rest of the afternoon, it's too cold."  
>He walked to the door, and Reid followed to close the door behind him.<p>

'Don't worry, Hotch. I'm sure we will be fine. I can maybe teach him a magic trick, if that's okay with you', he asked and after Hotch gave his consent he closed the door and put on his coat to join Jack in the yard. He sat on the bench on the back porch and watched Jack playing with a smile.  
>The boy practiced his soccer tricks with full concentration. His expression determined, and Reid instantly recognized Hotch's features. He chuckled and continued to watch Jack, who occasionally stopped his practicing to see if Reid was still on the bench and to wave at him or show him another trick.<p>

After about fifteen minutes he decided Jack had to come inside. He was getting cold and he figured the boy had run of enough of his energy for the rest of the afternoon.  
>'Jack, are you coming?', he called and Jack finished his trick and walked up to him with the soccer ball in his arms, panting after all the labor.<p>

"Can I watch cartoons, Spencer? Please?", he asked when he joined Reid at the backdoor. "I'm really tired from all this tricks"

Reid chuckled. 'Yea, you can watch cartoons for a bit. But first, put away your soccer ball and wash your hands. I can join you if you like, but I will make us some tea first.'  
>"Okay!" Jack called and he neatly put away his soccer ball. He walked to the kitchen, where Spencer was getting water ready for the tea, and he pushed one of the chairs from the dining table to the sink. He reached for the soap but it was too far.<br>Spencer noticed and he quickly stepped in to hand Jack the soap. Jack washed his hands, pushed back the chair and went to the living room to put on the TV.  
>Reid soon joined him with two mugs of tea and together they watched cartoons.<p>

Somewhere during the second cartoon, Jack snuggled close to Reid. Reid handed him his tea, and Jack sipped it for a bit but after a few sips he just held the mug.  
>He let his head rest on Spencer's arm and after the third cartoon finished Reid realized he didn't tell him about the characters in the cartoon, like he usually did. In fact, he didn't chat at all and the tea was still untouched and, by now, cold.<br>Jack was awfully quiet and Reid noticed he had started shivering. Not much, but it was there.

'Are you cold, Jack?', he asked, and he felt Jack's head nod against his arm. He reached for the comforter, which lay folded on the end of the couch and, after he put the mug back on the table, draped it around Jacks shivering body. Jack snuggled even closer and they stayed like this for a while.  
>The fifth cartoon finished, and Reid decided Jack had watched enough TV for today so he reached for the remote and turned off the TV.<p>

"Can I sit on your lap?", Jack quietly asked and Reid pulled him up on his lap. The shivering had increased significantly and Reid put his hand on Jacks forehead. It was way to warm, and Reid also didn't like how pale the little boy looked.

"I don't feel well, Spencer", Jack said sadly, and he put his head on Reids chest. Reid ruffled his hair and pulled him closer. Jack closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

'I know, buddy', Reid whispered and he planted a kiss on Jacks head and just held him.  
>The fever worried him and he wondered if he should get the boy some medication for it but a glance at the clock told him Hotch wouldn't be long so he decided to wait for Hotch and let him make the decision.<br>He shifted around a bit, to find a comfortable position and continued holding the sleeping boy in his arms.

Forty-five minutes later Reid heard the front door opening, and a few moments later Hotch walked in to the living room.

"Spencer, Jack, I'm home", he said and noticed the two boys on the couch. He walked up to them.

'Hi, Hotch', Reid answered. 'I think he has a fever, but I didn't know where to find the thermometer'  
>Hotch put his hand on Jacks forehead and agreed.<p>

"Definitely a fever. Did you give him something?", he asked Reid and Reid shook his head.

'No, he's only been like this for about fifty minutes. He didn't drink his tea, snuggled up to me and fell asleep almost instantly so I decided to wait for you'  
>Jack stirred and he woke up slowly. His cheeks were flushed; Hotch sat down next to Reid and Jack.<p>

"Hey, buddy. You don't feel well, do you?", he asked gently, while wiping a few strands of hair from Jacks forehead. Jack nodded, his expression still sad.  
>Hotch held out his hands to Jack. "Do you want daddy to hold you for a bit?"<br>Jack shook his head against Reids chest.

'I want to stay with Spencer', he whispered and Hotch gave him an affectionate pat on his cheek.  
>He stood up. "That's alright, buddy. Daddy will get you some water and something to make you feel a little better. I'll be right back, okay?"<br>Jack nodded again, and Reid also nodded and smiled grateful at Hotch.  
>After some rummaging in the kitchen, Hotch returned with a glass of water, a suitable medication (AN, I have no idea what kind of medication a child with fever should take) and two plates of food for Reid and him. He joined them on the couch again and he gently helped Jack take a few sips and swallow the medicine.

"You should drink some more in a few minutes, buddy. It's really important when you're not feeling well. But you can sleep first, if you want.", he told Jack and he reached for the plates to hand Reid his food and started eating himself.  
>By the time Jacks bedtime arrived, the fever wasn't as high as before. Hotch had woken him up a couple of times to drink some water and by now, the glass was empty. Hotch was pleased with that.<br>He gently woke up Jack again. "Jack, buddy. You need to go to bed now. Do you want me to carry you upstairs?"

Jack nodded. 'Yes, please', he replied and he yawned. Hotch picked him up and handed Reid the comforter. Jack looked at Reid. 'Will you read me a story from the storybook Santa gave me?'

Reid smiled. 'Of course'

He joined the father and son and together they went to Hotch's bedroom. Hotch decided Jack could sleep with him, in case something would happen. He tugged the boy in.  
>"Sleep well, buddy", he said, "I'm downstairs if you need me. Spencer, don't be too long."<br>Reid nodded; Hotch gave Jack a kiss on his forehead and left. Reid read him a story and also kissed him on his forehead.

'Sleep well, Jack. I hope you feel better in the morning', he said and after he plugged a night lamp in for Jack he left the room.  
>He joined Hotch in the living room, grateful for the mug of coffee that Hotch had made while he was upstairs. They watched TV together, and after the ten o'clock news Hotch decided to go to bed.<p>

"I'm going to bed now. Hopefully Jack's fever doesn't return and we'll get some sleep", he said.  
>Reid nodded.<p>

'Yeah, I hope Jack feels better in the morning.', he said.  
>Hotch started walking out of the living room.<p>

"I'll lock up, will you set the alarm when you go to bed?", he asked Reid and Reid nodded.  
>"Thanks. See you in the morning, Spencer. And thank you for taking care of Jack. You did great! He usually just wants me to hold him when he's sick. He really adores you"<br>Reids face lit up at the compliment.

'Glad I could help out', he said. 'I really like Jack'  
>Hotch smiled at him and resumed his way upstairs.<br>Reid followed his example half an hour later. All three of them slept through the night and Jacks fever was gone in the morning, though he did have a cold for a few days after.


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm finally able to update. January has been really busy at work and I haven't been able to write. Hopefully that will get better because I miss it!  
>I hope the spacing is okay now.. I will change it if it isn't.<strong>

**I think I will wrap this up in a few chapters. It's my first multichapter story and I find it challenging so I think I'm going to write a couple of one shots first before tackling a multi chapter story again.  
>Enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p>Reid shifts on his chair nervously, for the umpteenth time this Friday.<p>

'Reid, man, what is your problem today!', Morgan exclaims. He is distracted by Reids constant shifting and it doesn't really help that the end of the work week is nearing. His pile of paperwork is shrinking and he can't wait for the weekend.

"Oh, sorry, Morgan. I'll try and stop.", Reid replies and he forces himself to sit still.

His paperwork is long finished, and he could just go home but he has a mission so he glances at Hotch' office and on his watch. Hotch decided this morning to leave work early and spend some time with Jack and Reid found this the perfect opportunity to start his mission and thus he is nervously waiting for Hotch to go home.

Thirty-six minutes and eleven seconds later Hotch appears. He locks his office and walks to Reid to tell him he's leaving. Reid nods, and tells him he will finish up, post a few letters for his mother and then come home. Hotch leaves and Reid shifts nervously again. He doesn't want an audience and he decides to wait for Morgan to leave. He sneaks Morgans last file in his own pile when Morgan's not looking, to keep himself busy. Morgan is surprised when he finishes the file he thought was the second last and beams.

'Done!', he says, and he turns around.

'Wanna join me for dinner, Prentiss?'  
>Emily nods her agreement and cleans her desk, after that gets her coat.<p>

'You coming, Reid?', she asks Reid and he shakes his head.

"No, thanks. Have a nice weekend though!", he says to Prentiss and Morgan.  
>They return the goodbye and leave; now it's time for Reid to take on his mission.<br>He walks up the stair and knocks on Rossi's office door.

'Come in', Rossi's voice sounds.  
>Reid enters Rossi's office.<p>

'Reid', Rossi's voice sounds surprised.

'I thought you youngsters would all be gone by now. Weekend is calling!', he jokes.  
>Reid smiles awkwardly.<p>

"Yeah, I'm leaving in a minute. Uh, Sir…. I uhh, wanted to ask you something", he hesitantly starts.

'Yes?', Rossi prompts and he raises one of his eyebrows.  
>Reid shifts on his feet, a little anxious.<p>

"Well, it's just… I uh, want to, uh, make lasagna for Hotch sometime in the future. I uh, was wondering, if you…", he pauses , with a very uncomfortable look on his face

"Can you teach me? I don't know how to make it", he then concludes his question.

Rossi smiles.

'I didn't know you liked my cooking lesson that much, Reid. Of course I can teach you.', he answers and he picks up his phone to look at his calendar.

'How is Sunday?'

Reid beams. "Sunday's perfect. Thanks Rossi!"  
>Rossi just smiles again.<p>

'No problem. Be at my place at 5.'

Reid nods vigorously.

"Yes sir, I'll be there."  
>He walks back to his desk to pick up his bag and leaves for the weekend.<p>

His mission is about to start!

On Sunday, Reid tells Hotch that he and Rossi arranged a meeting to discuss some old cases. Obviously, he can't tell him the real reason he is going to Rossi's but he doesn't want to lie either. Hotch and Jack take off to go to a movie together, and Reid waits on the couch for the moment to leave the house.

He arrives at Rossi´s exactly 4 minutes early, and he rings the door bell.  
>Rossi opens the door, he lets Reid in and waits for him to hang his coat before walking him to the kitchen.<p>

'all right, I set all the ingredients up already', he says and he shows Reid several lasagna ingredients on the counter.

'First, we preheat the oven. You know how Hotch' oven works?'  
>Reid nods.<p>

'Good.', Rossi answers and he preheats his oven.  
>Reid waits for Rossi to return to the counter.<p>

'Here, you can do the beef. Make it medium brown, and if you're done add the spaghetti sauce', he gestures at a jar of spaghetti sauce on the counter.  
>Reid sets to his job, while Rossi mixes the other ingredients and gets a baking dish from his cupboards.<p>

'You know, lasagna is an excellent choice. It's quite easy to make', Rossi says and Reids nods.

"Yeah, I figured. And I think Jack will like it too. I know he adores your pasta", he chuckles.

Together they finish the lasagna. While it is in the oven, they clean up the kitchen and chat a little.  
>Rossi sets the table, while Reid pours wine and when the lasagna is finished and cooled off enough they sit down and eat in companionable silence.<br>Reid writes down what he'll need to make this recipe and returns home, happy with the outcome of today.

About three weeks later, the chance arrives to make the lasagna and surprise Hotch.  
>Reid sticks his head in Hotch's office to announce he has some errands to run.<p>

"I'll get dinner, so don't worry about that, Hotch", he concludes.  
>Hotch nods gratefully.<p>

'Thanks, Reid. I appreciate it. I'll pick up Jack after the meeting with Strauss. We should be home in time for dinner'

Reid leaves the office, and heads for the stores. He quickly gathers all the necessary ingredients and goes home to start the dinner. Fully concentrated, he follows Rossi's recipe exactly and just as he puts the lasagna in the oven, the front door opens and Hotch and Jack appear.

'Reid, we're home', Hotch calls. He tells Jack to take off his shoes, puts his keys on the side table and hangs their coats.  
>Jack storms in to the kitchen and hugs Reids legs.<p>

'Hi, Spencer. I scored at soccer practice today!', he happily announces.

'What are we having for dinner?´

Reid ruffles Jacks hair.

"Cool, Jack! You must be hungry now. I made lasagna"  
>Just as he finishes his sentence, Hotch walks in to the kitchen.<p>

'You made lasagna?'  
>He checks the contents of the oven.<p>

'Great! It's been years since I had a nice home cooked lasagna '  
>Reid smiles.<p>

"I'm glad you like it, it's a surprise", he says shyly.  
>Hotch pats his shoulder when he walks by to gather three plates and set the table.<p>

'Well, it's a great surprise. I love it; thank you!'  
>Reid eyes sparkle with happiness as he takes care of the dirty dishes.<p>

The oven announces it's ready, and Hotch serves the lasagna.

They dig right in; Reid cuts the lasagna in suitable pieces for Jack and Hotch pours them a glass of water. The lasagna, recipe for four persons, is completely gone by the time they finish dinner.

Hotch clears the table, and tells Jack to take the glasses to the kitchen. While he cleans the table with a dish cloth, he overhears Jack and Reid talking in the kitchen and smiles.  
>He really enjoys Reid living with them and Jack is also happier since Reid moved in.<p>

'Can you make it again sometime, Spencer? Daddy never makes lasagna and I like it very much. Maybe Josh can come over too when you make lasagna again. Can he, Spencer?'

He looks at Reid with his well known puppy eyes.  
>Reid grins.<p>

"Sure, I can make it again sometime. Go wash your face now, you have lasagna sauce all over it!"  
>Jack disappears to the wash room and Hotch finishes clearing the table.<p>

'He obviously liked it. And I did too, Reid. Thanks again. And..', he winks,

'Feel free to do it again'

Reid chuckles.  
>That night he, again, falls asleep with a big happy smile on his face.<p> 


	7. Note

Hello readers,

I haven´t updated in a while because things were crazy at work.

This week I had a vacation planned and I wanted to write some more chapters, but unfortunately life threw something else my way.

My grandmother passed away on Monday and we´ve been busy planning the funeral.

I will continue, but I don´t know when. Just know I haven´t abandoned my story!


	8. Chapter 6

Lovely readers!

Over the past few months I occasionally received notifications that people were following my story, that was really fun! Thank you very much, it has helped me to remember that I still wanted to finish this story.

Real life has been in my way, full time job, household, friends, new baby for my best friend, and I had to study because I was working on an additional diploma. But, I had my final exam yesterday and I passed, all done with school!

So, I´m happy and I´m back to writing. I´ve decided that this will be the last chapter of this story, as I mentioned before I am having trouble writing a multi chapter story so I will work on a few one shots first. Already have tons of ideas for a couple of one shots!

Thank you very much for sticking with me, I really, really, appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

><p>- Chapter 6.<p>

Set in season 7, just before, around and after Rossi's cooking lesson.

_Emily is probably right. She mourned the loss of all six of us. And she didn't have the house of a best friend to run to whenever she felt like crying._

_But, I don't know…, _Reid sighed aloud, _JJ had never betrayed me like this. I know she couldn't tell me, and neither could Hotch, but well, I still feel betrayed. Hotch could have stayed here, and not leave me and Jack behind. He probably couldn't live with all that guilt and having to see me every day. And JJ… I guess I should have known something was wrong. She always was there to be my shoulder but she never really cried herself. She just comforted me and heard me out. That's not like JJ. But I guess I was too much in to it. _

_And now Emily is back.. I'm not really sure what to do tonight. Everyone is going to Rossi's, I think I should go too. Just because they're my family and if they are all willing to work on this as a family, I guess I should be too._

_But well, I'd rather stay with Jack. We get along fine! We're like brothers now, especially after Hotch's absence. We had a lot of fun, going to his soccer games and all that. I guess Jessica liked it too that she could have some free time every now and then. _

A knock on his bed room door interrupts his train of thoughts. 'Yes?', he calls out, and Jessica appears in his door way.

"Your car is in the driveway, and I saw your shoes and keys in the hallway", she says. "I thought the team was going to Rossi's house for dinner?" she asks with a questioning look.

Reid shrugs. 'They are, I wasn't up for it', he replies. Jessica enters his room and sits down on his bed. "Why? Are you having headaches again? Or are you mad at Aaron for not telling you?"

'No; I know he couldn't tell me!', he says and Jessica reaches out to pat his leg. "but you still feel that he should have, don't you?", she asks kindly. "You know, Spencer, it's okay for you to feel that way. Aaron will understand, and so will the rest of your team. Don't you always say they are like family to you? I know it's hard, you feel like they lied, and that feels unforgivable for you. You trusted them, all of them, especially Aaron, and then he went and lied to you and after that he didn't tell you but he left you and Jack here instead of grieving together with you. You feel left out, treated like a child, and now everybody acts as if nothing ever happened."

She pauses to pat his leg again, then continues.

"But it did happen, and they all choose to make something of it. I know Aaron arranged this dinner, to bring the team back together. I know the rest is coming too, maybe they all still feel betrayed and unsure, but they are grateful that Emily is alive and willing to work on all the things standing between you guys. I know you are happy that Emily is alive, but do you really want to push them away? After all these years, all these great friendships? Go, Spencer. Have dinner with your family, laugh, eat, smile, try to feel happy again that you all are together and able to do this. The rest will come later. You love them, they love you, and I know for sure that their evening will not be the same without you there. It's okay to feel all the things you feel, I know you feel overwhelmed by this whole situation, but don't push it away. Fight for it, go have fun with each other and wait until all the feelings settle down a bit, then sit down with all the people you're mad at or disappointed in and tell them how you felt today. You all need to feel loved again, so just go and have a good time with each other."

Jessica stands up and puts a comforting hand on Reid's shoulder. "I have to go now, Jack's soccer practice ends in a few minutes. I'll see you later, Spencer", she concludes and then she leaves. Reid waits until he hears her car pull out the driveway. Then he lays his head back on his pillow and sighs.

She is right. It won't help if he stays here sulking. Issues will not be solved if he just ignores them, and frankly, he wants to be with them and enjoy their time together. Talking will come later, today he just needs to feel that he belongs in their family.

So he stands and changes his clothes, then walks out the door to go to Rossi's house.

Morgan opens the door. His big smile when he sees Spencer melts away the final doubts he had about coming here and when he walks in to the kitchen he makes himself known by a 'Sorry I'm late!' and deliberately goes to stand next to JJ. She gives him a nervous smile, but he can see she's happy he came by the twinkle in her eyes. And when Rossi declares "Just like a family", he laughs, remembering Jessica's words.

Several days later, Reid has asked Hotch for a personal day. He has given everything a lot of thought after the cooking lesson. They had a good time, and he wants to work on everything and so does everyone else. But he needs his space now, living close to Hotch isn't doing any good for working on their issues. So he spends the day with a realtor, looking at apartments.

By three in the afternoon, he stumbles across the perfect apartment. It's within his budget, closer to work than his last apartment, and it's close to Hotch. That was one of his requirements, since he still wants to be able to visit Jack and Hotch a lot. Also, it has a spare bed room, so Jack can come over whenever he wants to. When he signs the contract he feels happy.

He was ready for this a couple of months ago, but then Emily's death and Aarons deployment came up, and he wanted to stay close to Jack.

He already feels at home in his new apartment, but he will miss Jack and Hotch too. Maybe they will help getting the place ready for him, he thinks. Maybe he can ask the whole team! He's sure they will like to help him move.

He drives to the BAU to tell everyone about his new place, Hotch first, in private.

After some small talk, he clears his throat. 'So, Hotch, I uhm, wanted to tell you something', he starts and he looks Hotch in the eye. 'I want to thank you for everything you did for me, I had a great time living with you and Jack. But just before Emily died, I started thinking of having my own apartment again. Don't get me wrong, I loved living with you and you taught me a lot and I really appreciate that you let me be a big brother to Jack, but well, I needed my space. But then Emily happened, and you went away and everything so I wanted to stay close. I'm not pushing you away or anything, but I went to look at apartments today and I found the perfect one, just three blocks away. And it has a spare bedroom, so Jack can stay over if he wants. I don't want you to think it's because of what happened, I just need my own space again. I feel like we can work better on what happened if we're not around each other every day. And I really thank you for everything, it was really nice of you to let me move in and to help me with stuff and let me be a big brother. I feel like now I have something that I didn't have when I was growing up, and that feels really special and..'

Hotch raises his hand in a stopping gesture and chuckles. "Reid, stop rambling, I understand! I am glad you feel special now, but I always knew this day would come. You're an adult, and I helped you when you needed that, but I always knew that there would be a day when you would need your own space again. I already had a feeling that this was your reason for a personal day. So, when can we see your new place?"

Reid smiles enthusiastically. 'Uhm, maybe tonight? I can invite everyone and we can go to dinner afterwards?'

"That would be great, Reid. Why don't you tell the rest of the team, and I will pick up Jack before we come over to your apartment."

And so another dinner as a family happened. The whole team, plus Will, Henry and Jack came over to look at his new place. Morgan immediately made plans for some minor renovation, and after everyone congratulated Reid with his new place, they all went out for dinner.

Three weeks later, Reid moved his stuff in to his new apartment, together with Morgan and Hotch. Jack helped as good as possible, and after they finished, Rossi brought in some lasagna for the whole team while the girls came in with bags full of groceries to stock up his new kitchen.

And as the ate Rossi's lasagna together, in his new apartment, Reid looked around his family and smiled. They were healing, and they were a happy family. What more could he ask for after all that happened?

* * The End * *


End file.
